TV4 (Euro Republics TV channel)
3G is a TV channel in the Euro Republics. It is not to be confused with the North El Kadsreian channel of the same name. The channel is often compared to El TV Kadsre 3 as it has a the same target demographic, with most shows on the channel also airing on ETVK3. History Around fall 1994, rumours spread that TV3 was planning a new channel aimed at a younger audience, and was confirmed in January 1995 that a fourth channel was coming to ER TV screens. Potential for the channel included * 3Plus * 3G * TV4 * Channel 4 * TV3 Extra * YTV - Youth Television * Television 4 * Change-Channel * 16-39 * Bang TV The name was announced as 3G in 1995 ahead of launch, it was short for 3Good, a play on Too Good. Programming Current programming Light entertainment and reality shows *Euro Republics Got Talent (2006-present, also on TV3) *Britain’s Got Talent (2007-present, also on TV3) *Britain’s Got Talent: The Champions *America’s Got Talent (2006-present) *Ant & Dec’s Saturday Night Takeaway (2004-present) *The X Factor (2004-present, also on TV3) *The X Factor: Celebrity (2019-present) *Big Brother ER (2000-present) *Big Brother USA (2002-present) *I’m a Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here! (2003-present, previously on TV3) *Dancing On Ice (2009-2014; 2018-present) Adult animation *The Simpsons (US) (1995-2003, 2007-present, shared with ETV2 and Fox8) *Family Guy (US) (1999-2003, 2007-present, shared with Fox8) *American Dad (US) (2007-present, previously on TV3, shared with ETV2 and Fox8) *South Park (US) (1997-2003, 2007-present, shared with Fox8) *Bob’s Burgers (US) (2011-present, shared with Fox8) *Almost Naked Animals (CA) (2012-present, shared with Fox8, YTV and MTV Idol) *Beavis and Butthead (US) (1996-present, shared with MTV Idol) *Celebrity Deathmatch (US) (1999-present, shared with MTV Idol) *Daria (US) (1997-present, shared with MTV and MTV Idol) *Doodle Toons (IRE) (2016-present, shared with Fox8 and FX) *Mintered (UK/US) (1996-present, shared with Fox8) *The Cleveland Show (US) (2009-present, shared with Fox8) *King Of The Hill (US) (1996-2003; 2004-present, shared with Fox8) *Happy Tree Friends (US) (2000-present) *The PJ’s (US) (1999-2000, 2019-present late at night) *Archer (US) (2010-present, shared with FX) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (US) (2002-present) *The Bagel and Becky Show (CA) (2017-present) *The Ricky Gervais Show (UK) (2010-present) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (US) (1996-2003, 2009-present) *Regular Show (US) (2011-present) *Rick and Morty (US) (2014-present) *Robot Chicken (US) (2006-present) *Bordertown (US) (2016-present) *Bless The Harts (US) (2019-present) *Jay TV (US) (2001-present) *Esaïe (2012-present, shared with Fox8) Comedy *Just For Laughs Gags (CA) (2003-present) *Seinfeld (US) (1995-present) *The King of Queens (US) (2007-present) *Friends (US) (1995-present) *Married... With Children (US) (1995-2003, 2007-present) *Will & Grace (US) (1996-present) *This Hour Has 22 Mins (CA) (1995-present) *The Big Bang Theory (USA) (2007-present) *New Girl (USA) (2009-present) *The Office (UK) (2005-present) *The Office USA (USA) (2007-present) *Harry Hill‘s TV Burp (UK) (2003-present, shared with Tele5, TV3 and Fox8) Gameshows/Quizshows * Family Fortunes (UK) (1995-present) * Family Fortunes Euro Republics (ER) (1998-present) * The Crystal Maze (UK) (1995-present) * Catchphrase (UK) (1995-present) Drama Currently, no drama shows air on 3G. Sports *UEFA Champions Leauge *UEFA Europa Leauge *FA Cup *Premiere League *La Liga *EFL *NFL *NHL *F1 *Serie A *WWE Smackdown *WWE Raw *WWE NXT *WWE NXT UK *Lique 1 Others *Face Inside (2005-present) *Body Hits (2011-present) *Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) *It's Good to Be Picaso (2015-present) *2004: War and Utopia (2016-present) *Police Ten 7 (US) (2001-present) *Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) (2003-present) *Oddity Archive (US) (2015-present) *Rescue 911 (US) (1996-2000, 2018-present) *Real TV (US) (2003-present) *Phantom Gourmet (US) (2004-present) *Abroad in Japan (UK/JP) (2014-present) *The Nostalgia Critic (US) (2014-present) *Angry Video Game Nerd (US) (2008-present) *FBE (US) (2015-present) *Un (2020) *Vinesauce (SWE) (2016-present) *Memeulous (UK) (2017-present) *Pyronical (UK) (2017-present) *Slazo (UK) (2018-present) *Otaku Police Force (2017-present) *PewDiePie (SE) (2017-present) *Another Dirty Room (US) (2017-present) *DramaAlert (US) (2016-present) *Hot Ones (US) (2015-present) *It's Japan, Man! (JP) (2019-present) *The Hard Sell with Bob the Fish (UK) (2016-present) *Senpai Club (2018-present) *Bluey Minter’s Ultimate Combo! (UK) (2007-present) *Bluey (AU) (2019-present) *The World According To Jeff Goldblum (US) (2019-present) *Bill Nye The Science Guy (US) (2017-present) *Ashens reviews (UK) (2013-present) *Pre-cert legends series (2016-present, in reruns) *Shamed and Hurt (EK) (2018-present) *YouTube Geographic (US) (2017-present) *Bobsheaux (US) (2015-present) Former Adult animation *Bro’Town (NZ) (2007-2016, now on The Comedy Channel, replaced by Doodle Toons) *Happy! (US) (2017-2019) *Tripping The Rift (US) (2006-2009) Blocks Current * Bravo - A block that airs every Wednesday night from 7:00pm to 12:00am, and is based on the American channel of the same name, It airs various reality television series by the channel, it also airs various shows from sister channel E! Former * Wednesday Jerker - A drama block aired on Wednesday nights between 2007 and 2008. Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Euro Republics Category:Fictional television channels